Fated Souls
by Nighty Gale
Summary: The one who is subjected, the one who derives pleasure from it. The one who pledges her existence as herself, as Fate Testarossa, the one who sees her existence as merely a remnant of a Project called F. A first beginning and end. Fate and Jailcentric.


Those of you who's been keeping up with my stories, sorry for any delays, especially on **Before Beginnings**. I was caught up with role-plays somewhere, and it kind of took up a bulk of my time for writing. I've wrote a long Nanoha-related fic, but it's very unrefined and original character centric, so I'll post them one day once I get around to doing it justice.

Meanwhile, I've written something new. It's quite unorthodox as far as my writing style goes, since I rarely do 3rd person, and this one is more twisted in nature, relating to Jail and Fate.

Disclaimer : If I own Nanoha, Jail would be like this. But I don't, and Jail's not.

Now that "the-poor-guy's-don't-sue-me" talk is done with, I present to you **Fated Souls**.

* * *

On that day, amidst the silver wing corridors that are all but distinctive, below the dim light of a small laboratory room, void and empty of anything, bar 2 people, like a mirror of light and darkness, an unique contrast of 2 wretched and kindred souls…

That was…their very first beginning, their first meeting, and the very first goodbye…

Little did both of them know then, the destiny that tied them together…

A foolish dream to recreate the past, to live on with the past, a future that chooses to abandon what defines future itself…

Project F…

* * *

A successive sounds of explosions, a muting sound to the ears, as a girl, with golden blonde hair like lightning of the gods, beautiful and mystical, tied to pigtails rushed through a barrage of robotic droids fluently with a sharpening elegance and flowing aggressiveness, she flew down pathways of silver wing corridors, decimating all oppositions in her path, making her way somewhere... as within a small room, filled with several tanks with humanoid female figures afloat within, one man, with a toned purplish hair, and eyes not unlike those of a golden lightning watches calmly at the monitors, all of which were capturing the female mage's acts live on screens.

"Splendid. What a marvelous sight, of something so beautiful and yet so fiery. I would love to get my hands on her. " The man, despite looking calm, unnerving, almost as if he didn't mean what he said, was clearly ecstatic, as none of the young girl escapes his attentive eyes.

Before long, another sound of explosions occurred, mildly shaking the laboratory room, yet he took it to himself like nothing had happened, as he simply looked on, his eyes glued to the screens, like a child to candy.

Perhaps that's what it was…

"Dr, the TSAB enforcer had already breached the 4th line. At this rate, she'll discover this room in 5 minutes. It is advisable that we teleport our necessities and move on to Point 17 through Route 58. "

The woman, a rough blonde speaking affluently and calmly, not reflecting the urgency in the words, appeared behind the man. Dressed in a purple, white blouse attire not unlike a professional secretary with a unique tie emblem of the Roman number I, she had a presence of an adult female, as she proceeded to open a terminal screen, inputting several commands.

"Mm… I suppose you're right. Uno, activate the teleportation device and transfer the vital 'materials' to Substitute 7. Get the place up and running within 3 hours after arrival. I should be back by then."

Jail continued speaking nonchalantly, his eyes still not vied away from the screen as Uno, for once expressed a semblance of minor shock as her eyes slightly widened from his words.

"Dr!"

"I don't have enough preparations to add this little girl into my collection of subjects for now, but even so, it wouldn't feel right to me as a scientist if I escape without getting some on-field information on my prospects. You understand, don't you, Uno?"

The time was ticking furiously as Jail went on with his demeanor, as he spoke to Uno on his intentions.

"Dr! It's too dangerous! If Dr needs to, I could---umph!!"

Just so suddenly, without warning or advances, he just closed the distance between their faces, as Jail kissed Uno…hard. Kissing seemed too tame of a word, as Jail pushed his tongue inside, penetrating hers, exchanging their saliva and playing tango with each other's lips and tongues, mutual violation of lips seemed more appropriate, as Jail gave their kiss one push to the wall, on Uno's back, as he finally broke their kiss…

Uno tried to stay calm, but her cloudy, dreamy eyes were betraying her as she felt like she was naked in front of Jail, in more ways than one. Jail could only smirk as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of his little Uno.

"Don't worry, Uno. I'll be fine… Right now, it's more important to make sure your sisters who are still asleep make it in one piece… You're their elder sister, right? Show a good example." Jail continued speaking, this time with a more seductive, dominant tone as he pressed his weight on her against the wall, his nose touching hers, lips only millimeters away, as if enticing her, making her feel hungry for more.

"I…I under..stand, Dr..." Uno's monotone, cool voice now ragged as she breathed heavily. She quickly readjusted herself, as she proceeded to continue pressing some keys, slowly teleporting away the multiple tanks and capsules away from the room… Just as she was going to press the key that would teleport her away...

"Please…be safe, Jail." She gave Jail one last show of concern, in a voice that seemed almost unlike hers, soft and meek, almost indistinguishable from her conventional voice.

Jail could only smirk.

"Uno… I haven't done any medical check-up on you lately, right?"

"That's alright, Doctor. I am self-capable of-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Jail sighed, as he gave a sideways glance at Uno, who was also eyeing him a little… He continued speaking as he said in a surprisingly low tone, "Do you mind if I come over tonight?"

Uno blushed furiously as she quickly turned her head away from Jail, hiding her clearly embarrassment, of red. She quickly pressed the key as her figure was shown to slowly dissipate away with the devices…

"I don't mind…"

A soft answer, as within an instant, the room cleared itself clean, and empty, leaving behind only Jail, as he laughed amusingly, turning off the multiple screens of the young blonde mage as she seemed to have made it closer and closer to his location.

"My creations are perfect indeed… Now, how long more till my cute little 'prospect' arrives?"

He looked at his watch, as it showed the countdown of a minute and a half…

"Looks like I have enough time to play 'that' game..."

Smiling from ear to ear, Jail was high in excitement and anticipation. He was so going to enjoy this, he thought… He had high expectations for that young little budding golden fruit to entertain him…

"Make me entertained, will you?"

* * *

_[Load Cartridge._

"Trident Smasher!"

A slamming sound hits the thick metal door once…and twice, and at the third, a heavy sound of steel can be heard flying its way through the end of a pathway, crashing towards a wall, as a crackling sound of thunder creates minor sparks surrounding what was left of the door, now a charred piece of scrap metal, and from within the remnants of smoke formed from that explosive impact, a silhouette appeared and as the smoke fades, it cleared to show a young girl, pointing a black axe-like weapon shaped like a bardiche towards another man, who is calmly, and unnervingly leaning next to the wall of which the metal steel slammed through…reading a book.

"Took you long enough. I've finished stretching myself for a workout and reading an entire book the time you took to reach here." Jail said, as he closed his small hardcover book, despite its size, is probably around 200 to 300 pages thick, as he placed the book inside his coat.

"Jail Scaglietti…" The young girl mage said, almost in a slight hissing tone. Her grip on Bardiche tightened as she focused her attention on the every movement of the criminal before her…A S-rank inter-dimensional criminal believed to be involved in many cases, some involving even Lost Logias…and something she had bad memories of… unethical genetic and biological experimentations that toys with human life.

That fearless smile that ran through his face even at axe-point… There was no doubt to that girl, that the man standing in front of her, was a man that is capable of all that. Because from the reflection of his eyes, she couldn't feel any fear, any anxiety…just a sense of curiosity, interest, and entertainment. The kind that showed little regard to life.

She loaded a cartridge off her device and pointed Bardiche towards Scaglietti. "Jail Scaglietti! Under the jurisdiction of Mid-childan law in accordance to the 7th decree of Administrated World quatrains, I'm placing you under arrest for suspicion of being involved in no less than 7 S-level inter-dimensional criminal activities."

"Sure, go ahead."

There was a short, awkward silence just as Jail said that instantly without any doubt or struggle, innocently almost as he flashed a big smile saying that, unbefitting of his earlier smile, which bordered creepiness. The enforcer, even as calm and collected as she was, too was mildly taken aback by Jail's acceptance of being arrested without resisting, but as he held out his arms together signaling a motion of acceptance, she bound up his arms with her magical binds, as they then slowly walked out from where they stood, the caught along with the one who catches.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I at least so much know your name, young enforcer of the Bureau? At the very least, I think it's only courteous that I know the name of the one who managed to catch me."

So said Jail, as they slowly proceeded out of his hidden base, and out to the open… as a military helicopter was already on standby beforehand, on standby to transport the apprehended criminal to the main tower, just as 2 helicopter pilots saluted her.

"Good job, Enforcer Harlaown!"

"Harlaown eh… It's a nice name."

So Jail said, but a small sigh was slightly apparent from his breathing, almost as if he was disappointed. The young girl still couldn't shake off her uneasiness, seeing the eerily calm demeanor of Jail taking his arrest, with his ever-so-confident look… Even so, she felt obliged a little to answer his question, as he asked.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown…that is my name."

Hehehehehehehehehehehe….

It couldn't be heard, it didn't show in his expressions, but something inside Jail came, like an orgasmic feeling as he heard that name being mentioned…Fate…Testarossa. He wasn't mistaken then…was what he thought. The feeling I got from this girl, that similarity, that aura that resembles 'her' wasn't just a mere coincidence, he thought. He gave Fate one glance as he slowly walked into the helicopter hold, just as he was about to be blindfolded… he raised his forefinger, as if hinting something to her…

Fate's uneasiness… what could it be?

Just as Jail smirked before his eyes was blindfolded, as the helicopter flew off… there was another one who's smirking, too similarly to Jail's…

* * *

The helicopter lifted off, bringing a gust of wind along with it…as it flew off in Mid-childa's airspace, 2 pilots, one enforcer, and one criminal, as Jail sat directly opposite Fate…blindfolded, to prevent him from knowing where he's transported to.

Not that it mattered to him anyway…He now held the necessary cards…

"Hahaha…"

Fate tensed up, as Jail just so suddenly laughed out of nowhere for no reason.

"Hmm? Did I surprise you? I apologize…for you see, to curb this boredom, I'm reading… and it just kind of amused me."

"Reading…?" Fate asked, perplexed…

His arms bounded, he brought his finger pointing to his brain as he said, "Everything I've read, everything I've learned, and everything I've seen…it's up here in my brain. When I need to, it's just a matter of soul-searching. The human mind is a wonder…as they never truly forget what they see and experience, as much as they try to reject some things... just like someone I knew did."

So he said, but following that, he sighed.

"However, this is a little boring even for me…Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

"I don't mind conversing with you, but do note that everything in this cabin is under surveillance, recorded and anything you say may be used against you in the tribunal of Mid-childan court."

"I don't mind. I had a doctorate on law as well, even though I don't fancy the non-biological side of human studies."

Fate didn't reply as she merely kept her eyes on Jail. Regardless of how things seems to be progressing smoothly, it doesn't change the fact that the man in front of her had been eluding capture for many years now, a dangerous first-class criminal.

Jail merely continued to amuse himself as he started…

"Once upon a time, there was a family of a single mother and a single daughter…"

* * *

Fate merely looked on sternly, paying close attention to Jail so much, even behind blindfolds; he could feel the intensity from her glare. Jail is only counting the minutes down before his perceived calm and collected image of hers break down as he went on…

"Even though they didn't have their husband and father, they were a happy family.

A vibrant and brilliant young mother with a beautiful growing daughter...

Her daughter was everything to her. She loved her beyond everything else.

But fairy tale endings are like an inverse mirror…like a karma, they seem to bite back at reality."

The moment Jail said reality, Fate tensed up as the story, despite only being only so similar to one that she experienced herself…or rather possessed memories of. And to the notion that the story he's telling is real… Fate felt a something rise inside her, as she continued to silently listen… this time fully attentive.

Meanwhile, Jail was glad for once that he was blindfolded. Restricted by light, he wasn't constrained on his image of Fate, as he slowly envisions her slowly crumbling…It is only a little more now for his story to reach its climax point…

"Starting from this point is where I actually had hands-on experience with this story, so there might be…misinterpretations and bias so to speak. I apologize if I might sound offensive.

One day, that young mother was involved in a typical incident… A technical recurring idiocy of modern science, the demand of results over stability. It's a wonder how people never learn from mistakes, do they? From my experience, its one thing to mess around, but one shouldn't do so unless they're confident.

That incident caused the death of her daughter. It was a most painful way to die… deprived of oxygen, she must've slowly gasped for her breath as her biological clock ticks, as her bodily organs and her blood stream struggle for whatever life is there…

It's sad, isn't it…how life extinguishes itself because of itself?

"…Is there a meaning to this, Scaglietti?" Fate asked, her usually calm yet stern voice in face of enemies, was slightly wavering, as every sentence of his story brought out a sense of murkiness in her stomach…of a memory she doesn't possess. It was almost unnoticeable from her usual voice, but Jail was perceptive to everything he could rely on his senses for… as he was only counting the seconds now…

"Not really. Like I said, it's just a story to pass time. Surely an enforcer like you must've come across a sob story or 2 in your career… People like me are dime a dozen after all.

Hmm… what was that little girl's name again? If I wasn't mistaken, it was Anise, or Alice…or Alicia."

He could imagine something inside her snap at this moment, as he heard a loud sound next to his ear... as Fate, her red eyes repulsed back at the mention of Alicia, like the veins of the blood at its peak, as she slammed Bardiche head-on just millimeters away from Jail's neck. And yet Jail was still smiling, not remotely threatened by what she was doing.

"You… were involved with that incident?"

"Now what could you talking about now? That all-too-sudden attack must've jogged up something in my mind…like I said, I was only telling a story I've heard from a fellow friend."

"Answer me…Jail Scaglietti!"

This time, Fate directly held Bardiche point-first to Jail's head, giving him the mental and physical pressure towards him... She tried to calm down, but the thought that the man in front of him…could be responsible for what had caused her mother to grief towards instability, be responsible for Alicia's death…for everything…

"You seemed to have mistaken something…puppet of Precia."

"!!!"

"I never once said…I am Jail Scaglietti."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?"

The 2 pilots of the helicopter, calming handling and maneuvering the flight controls of the transportation armored copter, Storm Armor… They were taking it easy, despite transporting a first rate criminal… as they were being protected by a first rate enforcer as well.

"Yeah…sound like the poor fool's being interrogated."

They spoke to one another casually. Then, one of them asked a particular question.

"Have you ever heard of the saying… a pen is mightier than a sword?"

"Can't say I have."

"I don't blame you. It's a saying from the 97th Unadministrated World… also known as Earth. It means that sometimes, intelligence and smarts are a much greater weapon than simply strength and power."

"I see… that's quite crafty with words."

The pilot who questioned smiled at the other's response, a light-hearted discussion about non-literal teachings of word plays and morals… however; he then pulled out a pen from his sleeve as he continued speaking…this time, with a different tone.

"However, they've made one mistake… Sometimes, a pen really is mightier than a sword, literally." As he said that, he pulled out the cap of the pen, flickering, playing around with it.

"What do you-"

The other pilot, without warning, just held the pen; point-first as he thrusted the sharp point of the pen towards the veins of his neck, and from that small point, blood came pouring out like a fountain of red as the attacker let go of his pen, grabbing his face as he dislocated his jaw with a snapping sound and his other hand, choking him with his fingers nicely affirmed at 2 spots just slightly above his neck, preventing him from making any noticeable sound… as he died seconds later.

"It's so much more convenient to kill with a pen. Don't you agree?"

The pilot smirked, as his face was slightly covered in the little blood that spurted on him from when he killed his co-pilot. He then proceeded to mess a little with the flight controls, as he pressed a few buttons… as he changed the speed and altitude control of the copter.

"I wouldn't mind staying longer to amuse you further, but looks like that'll have to wait, Fate Testarossa."

"What do you-"

As Fate was about to question the words of the man who claimed to not be Jail, the helicopter shook heavily as it was dropping down, turning around in a high speed, Fate quickly held on to a handle as she prevented herself from being drowned in the massive inertia imbalance, while Jail, eyes blinded and arms bounded were less lucky, as his body flew back and slammed the helicopter wall, falling unconscious.

The cockpit door opened, as Fate saw a pilot slowly walking out, holding the walls of the copter, alone as he was slightly covered in blood…while another pilot was lying in the cockpit, dead as blood flowed furiously from his neck…

"What happened?" Fate shouted as she asked the reason of this literal turn of events, plummeting this helicopter downwards.

"I don't know…the control suddenly failed as the internal machineries broke down… my co-pilot was shot with some shrapnel from the malfunction…he….has…"

His voice stopped, as he looked at Fate with a saddened look, turning his head away… Fate understood his silence, as she motioned him along with the battered, unconscious body of Jail. "Hang on tight…Bardiche!"

_[Yes Sir. Breaking by Force of Photon Lancer._

As Fate pointed Bardiche towards the helicopter hatch, she blast apart it apart as a gust of wind blew in, hitting all of them hard as Fate then quickly leaped and flew out of the helicopter as fast as she did, the pilot holding on to her near her abdomen, while she used her spare hand to grab the binded Jail, flying down smoothly away from the helicopter as she landed on the ground.

What soon accompanied was a loud crashing sound, followed by an explosion…as the helicopter hit the ground and burned in an explosive clash with the hard ground… Fate looked on to site of the explosion as she showed a look of sadness, not being able to save the other pilot…as she then quickly turned and inspected the other survivor, and Jail.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" So he said, but he was clearly dizzy and shaken from everything that happened, and Fate placed her hands on his shoulder as she motioned him to sit down…

She looked at Jail, as she checked his pulse…he's knocked his head, bleeding… but he's fine. She then quickly opened up an intercom as she called out for an emergency distress signal from the nearest hospital…

"A civilian hospital… Looks like it'll have to do."

Several minutes later…an ambulance hovered over as Fate got into it, placing Jail into an emergency bed, though with restraints for extra precaution… while the pilot sat at the back, a wet towel covering his head… his breathing appearing to be ragged, and yet…

Under that towel hid a smirk that looked like it came from the depths of the most sinister trickster… as he flickered and moved his fingers a little bit, speaking in a very very low voice…

"Looks like I can never cease to be amused by you, Fate Testarossa."

* * *

It wasn't long later that the ambulance arrived at the hospital as the nurses rushed Jail on the emergency hospital bed to the intensive care unit, to take care of his head's severe bleeding and also to ascertain his condition as Fate followed them closely… Even though Jail was in such a situation, there's no telling what he has up his sleeves, even more so if that helicopter malfunction was caused by him, not to mention… those words he spoke, couldn't leave her mind.

_"I never once said…I am Jail Scaglietti."_

She recalled back from when she first blasted into the laboratory, captured him, and talked to him… true, he never once claimed himself to be Jail, but at the same time, he didn't deny it either. As Fate was confused in her thoughts, the other injured, the pilot went off, escorted by a nurse as he went to see a doctor to check for any concussions or flight sickness, as there were no physical outside injury. Fate hoped in her heart that he would be fine, after what happened to the other pilot…

"You seem to be fine. There doesn't seem to be any sickness, and there's no injury either. A day's rest should do fine."

The doctor finished examining the pilot as he signed some papers, planning to transcribe something. The pilot, looking slightly tired, then asked him…

"Are you absolutely sure that you've found nothing wrong with me, Doctor?"

His tone implied something else, but it eluded the fine doctor as he smilingly nodded, "Positive. I'm one of the best doctors here, so take my word for it." He said that as he placed his hand on his chest, proud of what he said.

The pilot smiled as he extended out his hand for a handshake. The doctor respectfully accepts, and as their hands was close to touching, just a mere millimeter away…

"It sickens me that a 3rd rate like you could even be considered a Doctor."

The hands met, as a ring shined on the pilot's fingers, injecting something into the doctor's fingers as all of a sudden, the doctor fell to the ground, his eyes open and fully conscious, but he couldn't move a single muscle, not being able to make a single sound, as only his eyes and eyelids were the only things movable… as all of a sudden, he saw the pilot peeling off his face, and revealing a different face, hair and eyes altogether as the man in front of him had dark yellow eyes, and a purplish hair.

"To think that you couldn't even tell that my skin was fake... even though it is a fine piece of work, any respectable physician should be able to note a difference… Looks like you need to be retrained."

Jail then carried the body of the doctor as he placed him on the patient's bed at the far end of the doctor's room, and after making sure it's all locked, he took out a scalpel from the doctor's cabinet, as he started flicking around the sharp blade with it's diamond coating.

"Allow me to show you how dissecting is done."

"!!!!!!!!"

"You're still conscious, so the pain will be there. But don't worry; you probably wouldn't last longer than 2 minutes, so it'll be over quick. Take your precious time to see how it's done."

"!!!!!!!"

As Jail sinked in the edge of the blade into the doctor's arms, an indescribable pain rushed through the doctor's body, as he felt his skin being pierced layer by layer, cutting away his vessels, his cells, his skin…

And yet he couldn't do so much as scream, as the torture went on.

* * *

Fate merely watched silently as the doctors were silently treating Jail, in the ICU unit as she watched from the observatory above. His life doesn't seem to be in danger, and under anesthetics, there's no way he could wake up quickly. Fate relaxed a little as she sat down, easing herself from all her tension from Jail's taunts earlier… when all of a sudden, Jail's eyes opened.

"What!?" The doctors gasped in shock, as almost instantly, Jail fumed from his mouth…his hair turning black, his eyes colors losing its shade of gold, reverting back to brown, as his facial skin corrodes, his body splattering, as if gasping for air, shaking crazily, as he dropped from the bed, face first to the floor. Fate quickly ran down to the place of incident as she questioned the doctors, "What happened?"

"We don't know… it just happened all of a sudden."

Fate rushed as she checked his pulse…seeing that it had stopped. She then turned the body over to see what happened, but what greets her was not anything she expected…

The face of Jail Scaglietti, had turned into the face of…that pilot. The pilot she saved when she flew away from the helicopter. That young pilot with his youthful looks and sad demeanor when he talked about his deceased co-pilot… It couldn't be… as Fate recalled what the fake Jail said…

_"I never once said…I am Jail Scaglietti."_

Realizing now, she quickly ran out of the unit as she ran as fast as she could through the hospital corridors, and upon reaching there, she blasted open the doctor's room that the pilot was admitted into.

What greeted her was the not the pilot though, but rather the nauseous scent of blood looming, and circulating in the air, thick and morbid from the closed room, and the doctor, sitting on his chair nicely, his head down…

"Doctor?"

Fate asked as she reached out to touch the doctor who seemed to be unconscious…but as her finger so much flicked the body of that man all so slightly, a sound of snapping strings can almost be heard all around his body as his body dropped to the ground, in pieces.

Pieces of his fingers, meat, and flesh dropped to the ground as blood poured out from his body, like a meat flushing out from a bun. Intestines draped the floor, guts filling it, as chopped up pieces of the organs splatter all over the ground, juices of a corpse filling the entire floor of the room like a scene off a horror movie, a literal human meat house.

Feeling an extremely disgusting rush from her body, she quickly turned around as she vomited on sight, her breakfast, half-digested crawling out of her trachea and returned back… There was no doubt now…there is only one man alive sadistic and cruel enough to do this…Jail Scaglietti.

All of a sudden, Fate's intercom opened up as a voice played in front of her, without images though…

_"How did you like my work of art, Fate Testarossa? Not too bad, if I should say so myself. The smell left a lot to be desired, but that's what a 5 minutes hack-job does even to perfectionist."_

The all too familiar voice, smug, arrogant, and sadistic…

"You're a sick bastard, Jail Scaglietti."

_"I'll take that as a compliment. So, did you like my facial makeover of that other guy? It's something I recently developed, a kind of gene-distortion tonic that allows someone's physical appearance and even sound to be changed to exactly the way you wish it to be, additionally turning that person into a living puppet. The only weakness is that it alters the cells so badly, it kills after an hour. Did my ventriloquism skills impress you?"_

Fate's faced curled up in anger, her eyes showing a rage never seen before, as every single word spoken by him was tripping her in all the wrong ways… "I'll definitely catch you, Jail…"

_"You're welcome to try as many times as you wish. I particularly like you, so I'll try to be hospitable… I wouldn't mind staying longer, but I have an appointment tonight, so until next time…Alicia."_ So said Jail, as he cut off the transmission.

"Bardiche, replay back the audio transmission and try to capture any noticeable background sounds."

_[Yes Sir._

As the audio was replayed…Fate and Bardiche noted a very vague sound of automobile engines running in the background… Fate thought then…an escape by car? Fate quickly ran out of the hospital room as she flew as fast as she could, surveying nearby roads of the hospital, making a connection to the HQ.

"HQ, this is Enforcer Fate Testorossa Harlaown… Sadly, Jail Scaglietti had managed to escape from capture, and is believed to have killed 2 officers and a civilian doctor. I request that a field surveillance and blockade be extended within a 10 miles range for any vehicles and transportation magical activities. Pay attention to a possible scent of blood. Additionally, send a few officers to the hospital to take care of the bodies."

_"Request accepted, Enforcer Harlaown."_

Following that conversation, Fate merely scoured the skies further as she tried to catch the sight of Jail…He couldn't have gone far…

And he hasn't gone far indeed.

* * *

"It's surprising how everyone falls to the oldest tricks in the book."

As Jail said that, he turned off the shower handle, as he slowly drabbed himself in a towel, drying himself up after a nice bath. He took out a book as he replayed his previous conversation with Fate, as he nicely added a very low automobile sound effect to the background. As he came out from the shower, it turns out that he was just 2 rooms away from where Fate found the doctor's body, happily showering to cleanse himself of the bloody scent. He laughed lightly as he slowly dressed himself in his trademark clothes, a full set of coat, slacks, and his tie, alongside a doctor's coat…

"I've had a nice meeting, a nice exercise, and a nice shower. I had a lot of fun, and it's all thanks to you, Fate Testarossa. The next time we meet again… we'll probably have a lot more fun."

As Jail ended his little self-talk, he then casually walked out of the hospital showers, taking each step slowly and nicely like a regular doctor walking the corridors of a hospital. Not a single nurse knew or noticed that he was in fact…an S-rank dimensional criminal who just caused the death of 3 men less than an hour ago, as he walked playfully, reaching out the front gate of the hospital… as he passed 2 TSAB officers like it was nothing, without a single care or worry.

"Huh…? Nah, it can't be." The TSAB officer shook his head, as he thought he noticed someone strangely similar to the descriptions given… but shook the thought off, as there's no way the criminal who was supposed to be escaping by car, could be walking out of the scene of the crime like a normal doctor.

As he walked out further and further to the highways, walking on the side of the road, cars and vehicles passing…he opened up his book as the image of Uno appeared on the page of the book, acting as an intercom.

_"Are you all right, Doctor?"_ She asked worryingly, through her monotone voice as if not caring, but Jail could sense her uneasiness.

"I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I've never been better. I got a lot more fun that I bargained for… plus, later tonight…" He answered, dropping a mischievous tone at the last phrase.

_"That's… Do you need Sein or Treis to go pick you up, Doctor?"_

"No, TSAB's probably fixed up a small vehicle blockade and sensors for magical activities... Your sisters won't be detected, but it's still safer that I walk. Besides, it's only an hour away."

_"All right then… Do you need anything else?"_

"I see… ready a few glasses and a bottle of wine when I come back. A 97th Unadministrated World kind… the 1632 vintage Cidera from Chateau d' Jacques…

Made from apples of a beautiful crimson red... that shines golden like lightning."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
As you can tell, this story borders mildly on AU, taking severe liberties from what Fate mentioned in StrikerS on her being on his trail for quite a while now, along with the fact he knew of Project F. And as previously mentioned, this is somewhat experimental as far as a fic goes, as I rarely ever do 3rd person, and I was tempted to write something Fate/Jail related after Satashi's Reminisce which is easily one of the best pieces of Nanoha fanfictions out there. Yay for author pimping. That's how Fated Souls came to be.

Please read and review. I'd love any critics, be it bad or good to reflect upon my writings. Thank you in advance.

Nighty.  
The Night of Gales.


End file.
